inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuujin no Mai
Fuujin no Mai (風神の舞, lit. Dance of the Wind God) is an offense hissatsu technique. User(s) Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Ryuu Skell' *'Kazamatsuri' *'Presa' *'Abari Maringa' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Hayami Tsurumasa' *'Fuuretsu Hayami' *'Ichino Nanasuke' *'Namikawa Rensuke' *'Ookazeya Giichi' *'Murakami Gunki' *'Yoshimine Misaki' *'Kaizu Kouichirou' *'Yamiyo Yamaki' *'Sasayama Taki' *'Tsukishima Kagehide' *'Johnny Autumn' *'Itou Torata' *'Michiie Kanjurou' *'Yasumori Chiharu' *'Karasuma Takechiyo' *'Isaribi Tairamaru' *'Funaki Yuuto' *'Oomi Kunihiro' *'Sumii Rei' *'Gomaki Tetsurou' *'Atena Tomo' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Chimera' *'Fuuretsu Hayami' *'Gigam' *'Ichino Nanasuke' *'Karasuma Takechiyo' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Namikawa Rensuke' *'Meia' *'Sasayama Taki' *'Tasuke' *'Heizu' *'Asama Denbei' *'Murakami Gunki' *'Funaki Yuuto' *'Yoshimine Misaki' *'Gomaki Tetsurou' *'Kazeno' *'Nirami' *'Heibayou no Shichi' *'Nakaoka Shintaro' *'Reppuu' *'Ookazeya Giichi' *'Kitsune' *'Oomi Kunihiro' *'Atena Tomo' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Ryuu Skell' *'Ichino Nanasuke' *'Hayami Tsurumasa' *'Namikawa Rensuke' *'Tasuke' *'Gomaki Tetsurou' Info This hissatsu made its debut in the match against Neo Japan. Kidou told Kazemaru to learn a new technique after seeing how fast Kazemaru had gotten. This technique later evolved into Fujin no Mai Kai, in the match against Little Gigant. Info (GO) In the GO anime, this move was used by Johnny of the Akizoura Challengers against Aoyama in Episode 21. Usage In this move the user jumps around the opponent with the ball after spinning around him in the sky for some time the opponent is thrown away and the user lands, in possession of the ball. Slideshow Anime Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 1.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 2.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 3.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 4.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 5.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 6.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 7.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 8.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 9.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 10.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 11.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 12.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 13.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 14.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 15.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 16.PNG Fuujin no Mai Kai IE 123 HQ 17.PNG GO Anime Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 1.PNG Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 2.PNG Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 3.PNG Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 4.PNG Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 5.PNG Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 6.PNG Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 7.PNG Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 8.PNG Fuujin no Mai GO 21 HQ 9.PNG Wii Fuujin no Mai Wii 1.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 2.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 3.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 4.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 5.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 6.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 7.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 8.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 9.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 10.png Fuujin no Mai Wii 11.png Video Anime GO Wii Trivia *In the GO game, this hissatsu loses its power as compared to the 3rd game. Category:Wind Hissatsu